Black Wolves
by cherry blossom princess
Summary: Kinomoto Fujitaka and Kinomoto Nadeshiko were murdered only a month ago. Now Sakura has moved to a new school, with a cold personality. She is there to find the murderers of her parents...and whats this about children? and also whats this gang called the
1. Chapter 1

**Black Wolves**

ummm...hey everyone this is my first story so i hope u guys lyk this story...it took a while to think of a story line but so far i'm happy with wat i've got. hope u lyk it as well n plz review atonce u read it so that i will know if i should continue or something...n if u can give me some ideas as well.

thanks, n i hope u guys lyk this story.

**Summery**

Kinomoto Fujitaka and Kinomoto Nadeshiko were muredered only a month ago. Now Sakura has moved to a new school, with a cold personality. She is there to find the murderers of her parents...and whats this about children? and also whats this gang called the Black Wolves that everyones afraid of?

leaders - black wolf with green eyes

co-leader/important members of the gang - black wolf and blue eyes or black wolf and red eyes

normal members - black wolf and grey eyes

**members of the Black Wolves - are all either leaders, co-leaders/important members: - **

Kinomoto Sakura - 17 years old

Li Meiling - 17 years old

Miharu Chiharu - 17 years old

Yamazaki Takashi - 20 years old

Sasaki Rika - 18 years old

Yanagisawa Naoko - 18 years old

Tsukishiro Yukito - 25 years old

Mizuki Kaho - 23 years old

Kinomoto toya - 25 years old

Terada Yoshiyuki - 25 years old

Li Syaoran - 18 years old

Hiiragizawa Eriol - 18 years old

Daidouji Tomoyo - 17 years old

"..." talking

'...' thought

(...) notes and stuff from me

_# FlashBack #_

_# End FlashBack #_

**change of scene**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Normal POV

A beautiful 17 year old girl was walking down the hall looking for her class room. she had auburn hair that was shoulder length that swayed when she was walking. she had the most captivating pair of emerald eyes ever. she was wearing a pink boob tube and a black mini skirt. even though she was as beautiful as an angel, her personality could be as cold as ice or even colder if she wanted it to be. this beautiful girls name was Kinomoto Sakura.

Sakura's POV

"i can't believe i have to come here," i mumbled "where's the classroom...ah, here it is"

i opened the door and i saw Terada-Sensei look up at me and smiled. i walked up to him and ignored the students that were staring at me.

"Hey Sakura, i wouldn't have thought you would be in my class. i knew there was a new student but i didn't think it wa you." said Terada-Sensei

i reaied a brow at him when he said that cause he knew that i was coming to this school today...how many new students do they get at this school? and what they get new students here everyday or what? geez...

"You knew i was coming...don't lie" i replied

"ok...ok...lets introduce you shall we, cause all my other students are staring at us"

when i finally took a look around the classroom i saw that most of them were gawking at us. i guess they thought it was weired seeing the teacher and student talk to ecah other like they've known each other since babies...but then i also noticed that Meiling, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko were in this class as well. when i noticed the guys staring at me like i was a piece of meat. i felt disgusted. so i glared hard at them, htey immediately looked away after i glared at them.

"ok class, this is Kinomoto Sakura...ummm...do u want to tell the class a little about yourself Sakura?" asked Terada-Sensei

"Nope" was my only reply.

"ok then, Sakura. i would like you to sit in front of Li. Li please raise your hand" said Terada-Sensei

when i saw a boy with chestnut hair and amber eyes. he's cute, but still...i walked to the desk in front of him and sat down. i don't know who killed mum and dad so i have to be careful.

Syaoran's POV

i was staring at the new girl when she first walked into the classroom. she was one of the most beautiful girls i've ever seen, though it was kinda scary when she was glaring at everyone, mainly the guys cause they were staring at her like she's a piece of meat. when i heard Terada-Sensei call my name to tell me to put my hand up i put my hand up immediately and stared at her while she was coming towards her desk.

class then continued...

i kept staring at the back of her head and i think she noticed cause she kind of turned her head to the side..i snapped out of it when i heard a voice screaming...

"Okaa-san" yelled a little boy with messy chestnut hair like mine...he looks about 6 years old or so.

'Okaa-san????' i thought. 'wonder who, ' but i was really suprised when he ran up to Sakura.

Sakura's POV

i noticed that Li was staring at me but i decided to ignore it and continue with my work, but then i heard a voice that sounded like Xiao Hu's voice. i turned in the direction and indeed Xiao Hu was standing at the door and ran up to me. i wonder why he's here...when he got up to me, he started saying a whole lot of things that i didn't understand what he was saying

"Xiao Hu," i finally said "whats wrong?" i saw him take a deep breath and said

"Okaa-san, Cherry was shot on our way here to see you..."

when i heard what Xiao Hu had said i was worried about Cherry, wondering if she was ok.

"Where is she, Xiao Hu?"

"Peony's bringing her here, she's coming" he answered me.

When he finished saying that i stood up. then i saw Peony helping Cherry come through the door. i quickly rushed to her to have a look at her wound, she was shot in the arm...

"honey are you ok?" i asked Cherry. she nodded and i could tell that she was in a lot of pain.

"Okaa...it hurts"

"ok...just hold it honey and i'll help you with your wound." i said to her. then i turned to Peony and asked

"Peony are you ok?"

"i'm fine Okaa, Cherry saved me. she pushed me over when she saw the bullet coming" she replied.

"ok the, you go to Xiao Hu and talk for a bit while i'll tend your sister"

"ok Okaa" and she went to Xiao Hu.

Maya's POV

_(maya's the most populor girl at Seiju High...did i mention that the school is Seiju High? well i did now... he he)_

i couldn't believe what i was hearing...those kids are calling her mother and she's only 17 years old!!!

i smirked...must be a whore that sleeps around with guys for money and ended up pregnant.

"i knew you were a bitch when you walked into the classroom but i never thought of you as a whore that sleeps around with guys and ended having three kids" i said and smirked at her when she looked up at me.

after she looked at me she didn't show anyhting nor say anything...all she did was returned her attention to her 'daughter's' wound. but then i hear a low growl so i turned in the person that it came from and i saw that it was the little bot, Xiao Hu as i heard Kinomoto called him.

"Don't call my mother a whore you bitch" he growled at me. i was offended.

"Why you little baka..." i was going to continue but was cut off by the other girl, Peony.

"He's right you bitch don't call our mother a whore!! she's not the whore you are..." she was then cut off by Kinomoto

"Peony, Xiao Hu... just ignore her she's just being a bitch like always. you know everything there is to know about her and everyone else so just forget it...she's not worth it" Kinomoto cut in...

i was pissed off...so i walked up to her when she finished tending to Cherry, and was about to slap her when i felt a sharp pain in my stomach and fell over. i looked up to see Xiao Hu, i noticed that he had kicked me in the stomach and was still in a fighting stance.

Syaoran"s POV

i was suprised that Sakura had children but was also suprised when i saw Xiao Hu in a fighting stance and kicked Maya in the stomach like a pro.

but then i saw Sakura stand up from where she is and glared at Maya. she looked scary when she glares...

then i saw Meiling, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko all walk up to her and had a look at Cherry and asked her if she was ok...this is all very confusing.

i was going to ask what is happening and what she meant by them knowing everything about Maya and everyone else but then the door slamed opened...

"Sakura...

**to be continued...**

this is all for now...hope everyone liked it so far...please review

thanks you guys for reading ... and i'll write some more when i've got the time.


	2. Chapter 2

i hope that ne one that read the first chapter liked it. there was one thing that i wanted to tell everyone that is reading this

story that at the moment Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo aren't in the gang yet ... so yea i just wanted to make sure that you guys

knew just in case there was ne confusion.

* * *

_**recap**_

_Syaoran's POV_

_i was suprised that Sakura had children but was also suprised when i saw Xiao Hu in a fighting stance and kicked Maya in the stomach like a pro._

_but then i saw Sakura stand up from where she is and glared at Maya. she looked scary when she glares..._

_then i saw Meiling, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko all walk up to her and had a look at Cherry and asked her if she was ok...this is all very confusing._

_i was going to ask what is happening and what she meant by them knowing everything about Maya and everyone else but then the door slamed opened..._

_"Sakura..._

**Chapter 2**

"Sakura, how have you been?" asked a guy with blue eyes and blond hair. he looked like he was at least 20 years old. he is wearing black track pants and a blue shirt. I turned to look at Sakura, and she looked really pissed off.

"Udo, what are you doing here? and did you shoot Cherry? cause if you did..." she was cut off by Udo

"Sakura...i'm hurt you'd call me by my last name come on you can call me Hiro, you did before." he replied and pretended to look hurt and placed his hand over his chest.

Sakura's POV

Why the hell is this idiot doing here? he better not be the one that shot Cherry, because if he did he is dead...

"UDO!!! i'll ask you again. Were you the one that shot Cherry? and its KINOMOTO, don't you dare call me Sakura" i yelled. i was furious.

Then i felt someone tugging at my skirt. i looked down and saw Cherry staring at me with her adorable brown eyes.

"What is it Cherry?" i asked her. i tried to calm down a bit, so that i won't scare the twins

(the twins are Cherry and Peony, they are both 4 years old and Xiao Hu is 6 years old.)

"Okaa ... ummm ..." she mumbled, then looked at her feet as if there was something interesting on the floor

"Come on honey ... you can tell me. what is it?" i said in a calmer voice.

"ummm ... Okaa, he's the guy that shot me earlier" she said pointing at Udo.

i was furious when i heard what she said, i turned to Udo and glared at him. i was going to jump on him and bash the shit out og him but then ...

"You dickhead! you shot my imouto? you could have killed her!" Xiao Hu screamed

before i could react, Xiao Hu was already running towards Udo and was attacking him. i knew that Xiao Hu could protect himself ... but still i'm sure that Udo is stronger with also the advantage of size and strength.

so i ran up to them, while they were fighting.

"Xiao Hu! STOP!" i yelled out ... but they didn't, they just kept fighting.

but then Udo kicked Xiao Hu in the stomach causeing him to fly across the room. i ran to him to make sure that he was okay. when i was sure that he was i turned around to find that Udo was gone. i was totally pissed i wanted to kick his ass to the seventh depth of hell, cause of two main reasons... one was that he shot Cherry and she is only a child and two he hurt Xiao Hu. there is also one more reason, the most important reson of all was that he is possibly the murder of my parents, there is no evidence of him in any way the murder, but i've got this gut feeling that it was him that did it. that killed my parents.

Syaoran POV

everything happened so quickly that i wasn't sure if i saw everything. so i turned around to Eriol and Tomoyo who until now were still frozen to the spot. well until i nudged the both of them in the stomach.

"Hey, you guys know whats going on?" i asked/whispered to them

"i don't know, but ... geez, Sakura is hell scary when she's mad" Eriol whispered back

"i know, but still don't you guys think that Sakura and her children are so..." at this both Syaoran and Eriol covered both their ears with their hands, "KAWAII" she screamed out the last part.

"You now Eriol, even though Tomoyo is your girlfriend. she is kinda scary at time" Syaoran said

"yea, i know" he replied

after that i tried really hard to keep my laughter in because right when Tomoyo heard what Eriol had said, she some how got i mallet from somewhere and started chasing him around the room. but then i couldn't hold it any more so i laughed out loud...but then i instantly stopped laughing when i noticed that Sakura and her children her staring at me weiredly.

"ummm... he he ... sorry?" i kind of asked ...

"oh, sorry it was nothing, we were just wondering what was funny. thats all" she said

"oh that, it was just my friends ... thats all"

_Ding Dong_

"oh ok then," she said then she got her back pack. then she turned to Eriol and Tomoyo who had finshed running around when the bell went, and me and said "okay, bye then. i'll see you guys tomorrow" then she started to walk off with her children walking beside her.

**AT THE PARK, that afternoon**

Sakura's POV

the kids wanted to go to the park so here we are, just walking around the park together.

"hey kids, i'm tired is it ok if we take a rest on the bench near the playground. So then you can still play on the playground?" i asked them

"yea its ok, Okaa-san. you can have a rest on the bench while i look after Peony and Cherry" said Xiao Hu like a young adult...

"i agree with onii-chan, Okaa you rest there on the bench. Onii-chan can look after us and you can keep an eye on us from where you are if you want" Peony said after her brother.

"yea" Cherry added...

so then we walked to the bench and i sat down..

"ok kids, go play but be careful and keep an eye on each other" i told them

"okay Okaa-san" they all said before running of to the playground.

i was so tired from today...it was the first day of school and there is already so much homework and to top all that looking after these three makes it kind of hard. well onii-chan did say that i can always leave the kids with him and Meiling, but i think that its better that i look after them seeing as i am their mother. i was so busy in my own little little world that i didn't notice someone walking up towards the kids...until...

"Peony, Cherry!!" i heard Xiao Hu screamed

i ran up to where the children where and noticed that a whole gang was there trying to take Peony and Cherry. i ran up to the guys that had Peony and Cherry in their arms and knocked them off their feet. Cherry and Peony knew martial arts, since they were nearly three, so they landed on the ground gracefully.

"Xiao Hu, you and your sisters get out of here and call your oji-san Touya to come here and help...also tell him to bring the gang" i told them

"but okaa, you can't fight them all off. if i stay and help you and Cherry and Peony go they can tell oji-san Touya. it'll be better" Xiao Hu said back to me while we were all fighting even Peony and Cherry.

"you kids can't stay here its too dangerous, you'll get hurt ..." i was cut off because one of the guys had hit me in the stomach when i was off guard. i stumbled backwards, and the guy was going to stab me with a knife but was stopped by...

**to be continued...**

* * *

i hope you all liked this next chapter. please review and tell me what you guys think, and also give me any ideas that you think are good for this story cause any ideas would be most appreciated. thank you


	3. Chapter 3

ok this is the next chap...i'm sorry that all the chapters so far are so short but i really don't want to write longer ones at the moment but maybe later on i possibly write a longer chapter for you guys. Also there are some people that are wanting to know if the children are Sakura's, or if they are from the future...I don't to tell u guys now, so u guys will have to wait and see wat happens next and also there is no magic in this story, amybe i'll write one with magic some other time.

* * *

**recap**

_"Peony, Cherry!!" i heard Xiao Hu screamed_

_i ran up to where the children where and noticed that a whole gang was there trying to take Peony and Cherry. i ran up to the guys that had Peony and Cherry in their arms and knocked them off their feet. Cherry and Peony knew martial arts, since they were nearly three, so they landed on the ground gracefully. _

_"Xiao Hu, you and your sisters get out of here and call your oji-san Touya to come here and help...also tell him to bring the gang" i told them_

_"but okaa, you can't fight them all off. if i stay and help you and Cherry and Peony go they can tell oji-san Touya. it'll be better" Xiao Hu said back to me while we were all fighting even Peony and Cherry. _

_"you kids can't stay here its too dangerous, you'll get hurt ..." i was cut off because one of the guys had hit me in the stomach when i was off guard. i stumbled backwards, and the guy was going to stab me with a knife but was stopped by..._

**Chapter 3**

Syaoran's POV

I was really bored today so i decided to take a nice walk in the park, but not long after when i got there i saw Sakura and her children at the playground. Then i saw her walk to the bench and sat down while her kids went to play on the playground. when i was staring at hte kids, i saw that the older boy. Xiao Hu ... i think ... was really protective of his younger sisters. He didn't let anyone get near them. then i turned to see Sakura thinking about something, i was going to walk up to her but then i heard a scream ... "Peony, Cherry!!" Xiao Hu screamed ...

then i saw Sakura running to where the kids are to fight off the men that had Peony and Cherry. when i saw Sakura fighting off the men, i was really suprised that she could fight so well, but then i saw that a man had got her when she was off guard i quickly ran to help her, then when i saw the knife that the man brought out, i forced myself to run faster to get there on time.

when i got htere, i was glad i was on time and the man didn't stab Sakura yet. i knocked him off his feet by sweeping one of my leg under his. when he was down i kicked the knife out of his habd and kicked him when he tried to knock me over by kicking my leg. i was going to punch him in hte gut but then i heard someone yell out ...

"get 'em" i heard a muscular voice call out. then a whole bunch of people surrounded the group of men that attacked the kids.

i had a closer look at the man that called out earlier. he had brown hair and also brown eyes that matched his hair; also he his pretty tall. next to him i saw a girl that i thought looked familiar. then when she took a step forward ... i saw her face, it was MEILING! what is she doing here? i'll have to ask her later?

then i turned to Sakura and helped her up

"hey Kinomoto, you okay?" i asked her

"yea, thanks for helping me ... umm so do you want to come back to my place, cause i know you got a lot of questions to ask me ... and also Meiling, i'm guessing" she asked

"umm ... sure, i guess if you don't mind" i replied

"WHAT!? HE'S COMING OVER TO OUR HOUSE!! NO WAY IS THIS GAKI STEPPING ONE FOOT INTO MY HOUSE!" i heard the guy that led the group of people before yelled out.

"TOUYA! its not just your house. its everyone else's house aw well including mine ... so, just shut up. i can invite anyone i want and he's Meiling's cousin" she yelled back

"fine .. " Touya finally gave in after Meiling glared at him. 'so he's scared of Meiling? that funny ... he he' i thought

Sakura's POV

"ok then, lets go" i told everyone. then i turned to Xiao Hu, Peony and Cherry

"you ok kids?" i asked them

"yes, we're fine okaa" Xiao Hu replied

"yep! we're fine" the twins replied together at the same time

"but are you ok okaa? the guy that kicked you over nearly stabbed you with his knife" Cherry asked me

she's so adorable when she is concerned about the well being of others.

"i'm okay honey ... it didn't hurt and this nice man helped me, remember?" i asked her while pointing to Syaoran

"yep" she replied, then ran to him and hugged his right leg

"thabk you sir, you save my okaa-san" she said to him, i smiled seeing the scene infront of me.

"your welcome Cherry ... its okay if i can call you Cherry right?" he asked her

"yes its okay. you saved my mummy so you can call me Cherry"

"and you can call me Peony and thank you for saving our okaa" Peony then said, then Xiao Hu walked up to Syaoran...

and you can call me Xiao Hu ... but if you hurt my okaa-san, i'll hurt you!" Xiao Huthreatened him.

i laughed hearing what Xiao Hu had said, and so did everyone else

"Li, you can tell your friends to come if you like" i told him. he then looked at me and nodded

"but give me their addresses, then the boys can pick them up" i continued after he had nodded. he then came up to me and gave me a piece of paper with the addresses. i then gave it to Mike

"Mike can you pick them up and take them to my place. if they say why tell them that i invited them and that Li Syaoran is here" i told Mike. he nodded then left to pick them up.

"ok then lets go ... kids you come with me," i looked at Syaoran "your coming with me as well" he nodded but then said

"you can call me Syaoran"

"well then you can call me Sakura"

"okay lets go everyone" i told everyone else to go home.

Syaoran, the kids and i then walked to my car. i got into the drivers seat and Syaoran was on the passsenger side. the kids were in the back seat; Xiao Hu on the left, Cherry in the middle and Peony on the right. i then started the engine adn drove home.

the drive home was quiet and peaceful. until Xiao Hu said that Cherry and Peony were asleep

"its okay Xiao HU, we're home" i told him

we then got to the front gate of the house. i presses a button and the giant gates opened and i drove up the driveway and noticed everyone was back.

Syaoran's POV

when we drove up the driveway, i saw a huge mansion. it was huge, bigger than the mansion i lived in when i was in China. whe Sakura parked the car and we got off, we walked to the front door and knocked.

the door opened and a maid was standing there and bowed to us

"welcome back mistress" she said to Sakura and bowed, she then turned to the kids

"welcome back young master and mistresses" she said to them, then bowed to them as well. she then noticed me ...

"welcome sir, to the Kinomoto mansion" she said to me

"thank you" i replied

"how was your day Susan?" i heard Sakura ask her

"it was wonderful mistress, thank you for asking ... master and the rest of the gang are waiting for you in the living room" she said to Sakura

"thank you Susan, you can have the rest of the day off and tomorrow as well if you want. don't worry i'll still pay you even though you have the day off"

"thank you mistress" Susan said to Sakura then walked away

"okay then lets go to the living room" Sakura said, and we all walked to the living room.

when we got there, everyone indeed was there including Tomoyo and Eriol. i went to them and sat with them

"okay then, lets get started" Sakura said

Sakura's POV

"ummm lets see, okay Daidouji, Hiiragizawa, i'm Kinomoto Sakura, as you know but you can call me Sakura" i started of ...

"you can call me Tomoyo then"

"yes and you can call me Eriol"

"okay ... well lets start this by asking you guys if you know the gang called the Black Wolves?" i asked them.

"yes we have, isn't that the gang that was terrorising here in Japan?" asked Eriol

"actually the Black Wolves aren't the one's doing the beatings and murders, i know this for sure because i'm one of the leaders of the Black Wolves. the ones that are terrorising the innocent Japanese citizens are the Tiger" i told them

"why are you telling us this? aren't you scared that we might turn you into the cops?" Syaoran asked me

"because Syaoran, you saved me and the kids today and your also Meling's cousin and she's said that your a wonderful person that could be trusted," i told him, "and also i want you three to be in the gang, if you want of course. i don't want to force you guys into joining the gang."

"yea yea, please join Syaoran" Cherry whined and ran to him

"ummm ..."

"please!!" she said again and gave him the puppy dog eyes

"ummm ...

* * *

okay dats all i'm gonna write for now, this is long chappie...so please review after you guys have read this chapter. thank you 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to anyone that reviewed to this story, hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

**Recap**

"why are you telling us this? aren't you scared that we might turn you into the cops?" Syaoran asked me

"because Syaoran, you saved me and the kids today and your also Meling's cousin and she's said that your a wonderful person that could be trusted," i told him, "and also i want you three to be in the gang, if you want of course. i don't want to force you guys into joining the gang."

"yea yea, please join Syaoran" Cherry whined and ran to him

"ummm ..."

"please!!" she said again and gave him the puppy dog eyes

"ummm ...

**Chapter 4**

Syaoran's POV

"ummm … " I turned to face Eriol and Tomoyo, to see them both staring straight at me. They were giving me the you-decide look

"please, if you guys join you guys can come and live with us. Then I get to see you everyday!" Cherry told me

"okay then, I'll join," I said turning to face Sakura, seeing her with a smile on her face. 'She looks so beautiful when she's smiling' I thought. "But what do I have to do to get into the gang?" I asked her.

"I'll tell you when your friends have given me their answer about my proposal" she told me. I then turned to Eriol and Tomoyo to see what their decision would be.

"we'll join as well" Eriol said

"yea, if Syaoran's joining then we're joining as well" Tomoyo added

"okay then, usually the initiation for males that want to join the gang is to fight a member of the Black Wolves usually it is one of the leaders, and the females that wants to join would have to lose their innocence to one of the gang members," Sakura said while staring at us …

"uh …." Tomoyo mumbled

"but for you guys I'll have an exception. Syaoran, Eriol you guys can choose whether you would like to battle against one of us leaders and Tomoyo don't worry I won't make you lose your innocence to anyone" she said while smiling to Tomoyo and she was smiling in return in gratitude, although her cheeks were a wonderful shade of pink.

Sakura's POV

"is it okay if I don't fight" Eriol asked me

"sure" I simply replied, I then turned to Syaoran to get his answer

"I would like to fight" he told me. I nodded.

"okay, but who would you like to fight? You get to choose which leader to fight against, and the leders are … " I then turned to the others behind me, "guys step forward when I introduce you so they know your names as well"

I turned to Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo and continued …

"Kinomoto Touya, my onii-chan, Li Meiling, Tsukishiro Yukito, Muzuki Kaho, and of course me" after each person was called they stepped forward.

"okay lets introduce everyone else while we're at it" I turned to the others that were left and nodded to them indicating that they should do the same when I call out their name.

"and these guys behind me are Miharu Chiharu, Yamazaki Takashi, Sasaki Rika, and Terada Yoshiyuki" they too also took a step forward when their names were called.

"TERADA-SENSEI!!" Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo yelled out when they saw him

He smiled at them and nodded

"your part of the gang as well??" Eriol asked

"yea, I've been part of this gang for a while already because Touya and I went to school together and we were great friends," he told them "and you guys can call me by my first name"

"ok…." Was all they could say

"and you can all call us by our first names as well" Rika said

"okay and you all can call us by our first names as well" Tomoyo said

"any ways …. Syaoran who do you want to fight against?" I asked him

Syaoran's POV

'hmmm…..who should I fight against? I don't know. Touya seems to be a good fighter, and the others as well but I just can't decide on who to fight against….oh I know….'

"umm…I would like to fight against you, Sakura" I finally said

She looked shocked at first that I had chose to fight against her but then she smiled

"sure, but I don't think we can fight now, so how about on Sunday? Its Thursday today, so you guys can move your stuff in after school tomorrow and on Saturday you guys can just have a rest" she told me

"ok, I don't mind" I told her

"ummm…do should we leave now?" Tomoyo asked me

"its okay, you guys can stay here tonight if you like besides you guys are going to move in tomorrow might as well stay over tonight" Meiling said

"if its okay with everyone and its not too of an inconvenience" Eriol said

"no its okay, we've got heaps of rooms here and with clothes we got a lot of those as well 'cause … well…Meiling tends to shop for a lot of clothes and she doesn't wear them, and for Syaoran and Eriol we've got clothes for you two as well cause Meiling buys a lot of guy clothes as well for Touya but he's got so many that he doesn't wear most of them" Sakura told us

I started to laugh when I heard that Meiling's been buying so many clothes that no one wears them.

"okay guys what should we do now?" Naoko asked everyone

"well we can always just stay here and talk" Kaho said

"umm…well Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo can always ask me what ever they wanted to ask me" Sakura said

"yea ok then, lets just get comfy" I said

Sakura's POV

"so what is it that you guys wanted to ask me?" I asked them while Cherry was sitting on my lap, Peony was sitting to my left and Xiao Hu to my right.

"well…I was wondering if I could make the kids some clothes?" Tomoyo asked innocently. At this everyone sweatdropped …

"uh sure Tomoyo, but you have to make sure that they are happy for you to because if they aren't you would never be able to make them wear it" I told her

She nodded then she looked at the kids….

":so Cherry, Peony, Xiao Hu is it okay if I make you guys some clothes?" she asked them

"sure" Cherry and Peony replied happily, but Xiao Hu didn't reply. Tomoyo looked at him and asked him…

"Xiao Hu? Can I make you some clothes?"

He didn't reply, he just stared at her

"honey, Tomoyo would like to know if she could make you some clothes is that okay with you?" I asked him when I noticed that he was not going to answer Tomoyo

He looked at me …

"ummm…I guess its okay"

"yay!" Tomoyo screamed out

"uh…is there anything else that you guys wanted to ask?" I asked them

"yes there is actually….." Syaoran finally said

"ummm okay what is it?"

"I don't know, I think it might be a bit too personal" he said to me

"its okay, you can ask me"

"well what I want to know is….is if the kids are yours?" he finally asked me…

**

* * *

**

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I didn't write in so long I was really busy with school work and all that. Its lyk only been five or six weeks of school and I'm gonna die.

* * *

**Recap: **

"uh…is there anything else that you guys wanted to ask?" I asked them

"yes there is actually….." Syaoran finally said

"ummm okay what is it?"

"I don't know, I think it might be a bit too personal" he said to me

"its okay, you can ask me"

"well what I want to know is….is if the kids are yours?" he finally asked me…

**Chapter five**

"Um...uh forget it" he then said after the awkward silence that came right after he had asked the question.

I can tell that everyone didn't know how to say or do because everyone suddenly seemed so nervous. I looked at my and looked at my hands and started fiddling with the bottom bit of my top. I started to bite my lower lip when….

"Syaoran, you shouldn't ask her that!! That was so uncalled for!" Meiling yelled at Syaoran.

When I looked up, I looked directly into Syaoran's face and basing on his face expression I think that he felt guilty for asking me that question. I wanted to tell them all because I don't want them to think that I am a slut or something, but a part of me doesn't want to tell them because of the kids. I turned to look at the kids staring at me watching what I was going to do next. I then looked at the floor and took a deep breathe before I faced Syaoran,…

"Meiling….its okay, you can stop hitting you cousin on the head with that…mallet? How the hell did you get a mallet? Better question where did get that mallet? I don't remember having any mallets in this house" I asked her

While I was deciding whether or not to tell them about the kids, Meiling had somehow gotten a mallet and hitting her cousin in the head. 'Wonder why he didn't run? That would've smarter than just sitting there." I thought. She then turned to me and smiled.

"Well…um.." she started laughing nervously, "I had this mallet hidden in my room, I always thought that I could use it and could never have the heart to throw it out."

Everyone sweatdropped.

'I still thought that it was kind of stupid that Syaoran just sat there.' I thought. I guess Meiling guessed what I was thinking

"I know what you're thinking Saku, you're wondering why Syaoran didn't run right?" she asked me with a smirk plastered on her face. I nodded.

"Well, that's because before he could run off I tied both his legs to the chair" she said proudly. Then when everyone noticed that Syaoran's legs were indeed tied to the chair, they all erupted with laughter.

"Tak, Yuki can you take Syaoran to the guest room that is to the right of mine, Tomoyo you will have the room that is to the left of mine, we're gonna be sharing a bathroom if that's ok with you," I turned to her and she nodded smiling happily "and Eriol you can either have a room beside Syaoran or Tomoyo, which one would you prefer?" I asked him.

When I turned to him I noticed that he was deciding so I didn't interrupt him.

"I think I'll have the room next to Syaoran's, if that's ok" he said. I nodded to him

"Sure, okay..Well Syaoran's gonna be out for a while considering the cough beating that he had from our one and only Meiling" I said.

"Well what do you expect kaijuu? Meiling can obviously kick that gaki's ass any time" Touya stated proudly.

I can't believe he called me that, I've told him over and over again that he shouldn't but does he listen? NO.

Meiling's POV

When I heard what Touya had called Sakura, I quickly turned to her to see what she was going to do even though I already know, but it's funny to see. At this stage everyone in the room can practically see steam coming out of her ears, everyone that is except by lovely boyfriend who is standing there oblivious to what is happening around him.

You can tell that Eriol and Tomoyo really wants to know what is going to happen next, seeing as they have never seen how Saku acts when her _beloved onii-chan_ calls her MONSTER! They were practically off their seats, it looks like they really want to know what going to happen and they needn't wait that long because when I turned to see what Saku was going to do next….she was already making her way to Touya. When I saw her walk past me, she was growling and mumbling incoherent words under her breathe. When she finally got to Touya….

"SAKURA NO KAIJUU!!!" she yelled out…then she stomped on his foot with her heel.

"ITAI" Touya yelled as well when he felt the impact.

"Hmmph"

Everyone by now was laughing their heads off, even Eriol and Tomoyo. Saku then walked back to the couch and sat back down, and turned to Tomoyo and Eriol…

"I know you guys want to know about…what Syaoran asked me earlier right?" she asked them.

They both nodded but I can tell that they were worried about offending Saku and Eriol was worried that I might do the same to him what I did to Syaoran. I could tell because before he nodded he took a little glance at me, even when after he nodded he still turned his head a little to see how I would react.

"Don't worry Eriol, I'm not going to hit on the head like I did to Syaoran, if that's what you're worried about." I told him. He nodded

"Okay…."

"well, I would tell you know but Syaoran's not here and I want to tell you guys at the same time so I'll tell you guys later when Syaoran's awake, okay?" Saku said to them

"Okay."

Eriol's POV

I was relieved that Meiling wasn't going to hit me with a mallet. I was worried for a minute there, scared that she was going to come after me with one and hit me on the head cause if she did, I would be out longer than Syaoran. 'I wonder how he is' I thought. I then turned to Sakura who was talking to the kids about something…

"What did my two lil pretty princesses do today?"I heard her ask the twins. The girls giggled before replying…

"We were playing tag with Mimi" Peony and Cherry answered in unison

"What did you guys do at school today Xiao Hu?" she then asked Xiao HU

"Ryan, Mika and I had to run away from a bunch of girls for the whole day," Xiao Hu then sighed, "they keep following us its weird, I don't know what to do cause I can't hit them cause their girls"

"aww…honey that just means that they think your cute, and you are… your only 6 years old but you're the most handsomest 6 year old I've ever seen" Sakura told him, then Xiao Hu turned away and I think I saw him blush a little.

"KAWAII!!!" I heard Tomoyo scream out. I sweatdropped when I saw her, because when I saw her, she was sitting beside me with her video camera in her hand.

"Hoe…?" I heard Sakura say

I turned to her…

"umm…wel, uh…Tomoyo has the tendency to bring her camera out and records everything that she think is, in her words "KAWAII" so yea…." I laughed nervously. I was starting to get really nervous because everyone in the room was staring at me…

Sakura's POV

I was going to say something but them my stomach growled. So I looked at what time it was and when I did I realized that it was 7 o'clock already. 'No wonder I'm hungry' I thought.. I then turned around

"Susan!" I called out. Not long after I had called her she was running up to us.

"What is it mistress?" Susan asked me

"Can you please make some dinner cause I'm hungry…oh and make sure there's enough for another three people" I asked her

"Of course mistress, is there anything else I can do you?" she asked me

"yea, can you get a couple of the maids to prepare the room that is to the left of mine for Tomoyo, and the room to my right for Syaoran, even though he is already sleeping in there, and also the room next to Syaoran's for Eriol, please" I asked her

"Alright mistress is there anything else?" she asked me AGAIN

"umm…no not really…oh yea there is, when you tell the cook to make us our dinner, tell him that there's enough food so make some nice gourmet meals and deserts for the maids and butlers to have tonight, my treat' I told her. She started to shake her head then…

"No mistress, you and the other mistresses and masters have given us servants enough there is no need t-" she was then cut off by Touya..

"No Susan its okay, but don't use the word servants when referring to the others and yourself. You guys are not considered a servant in our eyes, we see you all as friends. The only reason that we continue allowing you all to call us mistress and master is because all of you disagreed to the idea when we all told you to call us by our names so that it doesn't make us seem more superior to all of you." Touya said

Everyone in the house all said either "that's right" or "its true" …

"They're right Susan we all love you and all the others that live in this mansion like family so we treat each other like family. That is why everyday we tell the cook to make you guys something good to eat for everything that you have done for us" Chiharu said to Susan

"But we have done nothing, we do what we do is because we are grateful of what you have done for all of us. Even though we may be you maids and butlers but every single day, most of the work is done. You all do everything; you clean up after yourselves and everything. You don't call for us to come and clean it up for you, so practically all the workers that work in this mansion don't do anything or much any way but we get a wonderful home to stay in and excellent food to eat. That's why we never agreed to call all of you by your names, we all think that all of you are giving to us a lot but we also think that we are taking too much and giving not much." Susan said. Then she bowed to all of us

"Susan we don't mind, we don't care about money, but we care about every single person that lives in this mansion. We are all family. That's why we have all decided…we have been talking about this lately and we decided that we will continue to allow you to call us mistress and master with one condition, and that is to eat the gourmet foods that we ask the cook to make you all you without complaining about how you think you owe us and there is no need for such generosity, is that clear?" I told her

"Okay mistress, I will tell everyone else. Thank you mistresses and masters for your generosity." Susan said. She bowed to us all and she walked back to do her work.

I then turned back tot eh others and we all sat down…

"That was harder than I thought" I told them. They all looked at me and nodded.

"Yea, you would think they would accept is right away, but …" Rika said, she didn't finish her sentence because she was shaking her head. She then leaned on Yoshiyuki's shoulder, seeing as she is sitting on his lap and playing with his fingers, intertwining them with hers.

"I know" everyone then replied

"Ummm…this may seem…" Tomoyo was kind of hesitant

"It's okay Tomoyo, what is it?" I asked her

"Well, I was wondering who is going out with who in this group?" she asked. Everyone in the room sweatdropped. I thought she was going to ask something more important but I guess after a while you kind of get curious abut who's going out with who.

"Well, Chiharu is engaged o Takashi, same with Touya and Meiling, also the same with Rika and Yoshiyuki, Yukito and Kaho are dating, and everyone else is single…well except you two cause I'm guessing you and Eriol are going out?" I asked her with a smirk. She and Eriol both blushed, but then

"WHAT!?!? How can they be engaged when they are only like 17 years old? And Terada-Sensei is going to get married to Rika?" she asked no one in particular.

"well yea, they are going to get married when they finish school, they've all known each other for a very long time" I explained to them because I knew Eriol was curious too considering he went wide eyed when he heard that I said some of us were going to get married soon.

"Yes, I'm going to marry Rika. Oh and you don't have to call me sensei when we are not at school, just call me by my fist name like everyone else and also because your in the gang now. Anyways we've known each other for a very long time now, we love each other dearly so we are happy that we are getting married, aren't we honey? Yoshiyuki asked a blushing Rika.

"Yea, that's right" she said blushing and blushed even more when everybody in the room "awwwed" her.

"That's right it's the same for Chiharu and Takashi…and Touya and I as well" Meiling said proudly like she has accomplished something

Syaoran's POV

**In Syaoan's room**

When I woke up I felt dizzy. I put my hand to hold my head because I felt like I was hit in the head with a hammer or something. Then it clicked everything that happened today and…

"MEILING!!" I yelled out. She is so going to get it from me when I see her, she tied my legs to the chair somehow and hit me in the head with a MALLET!!! Where the hell did she get a mallet? I asked myself

Everyone then barged into my room.

"What?" Meiling asked me innocently

"Nothing…except you hit me in the head with a mallet?!?!" I yelled at her

"Okay..Okay..I'm sorry, but I'm hungry at the moment and there is food downstairs, good food so can we go down and eat first. Then after that you can tell me off and lecture me about how you're older and I shouldn't hit you in the head because it's rude, but then your only one year older than me and you still think that it's rude to hit you in the head" I frowned at him. Everyone was laughing at her because after she had said that she kept on mumbling incoherent words under her breathe and started to stomp out of the room and into the dining room…

"Okay…I'm hungry as well let's go and eat shall we?" I asked everyone. They all nodded and wel started to walk to the dinning room. While we were walking down to the dining room Sakura came up to me…

"I know you want to know about the kids, but I think I'll tell you later, I still have to think about when is the best time to tell you, is that okay?" she asked me.

"Yea, its okay…I knew it was kind of rude of me to instantly ask you that question, I knew it was too personal, sorry if I offended you?" I asked her

"nah, its okay I'm just not sure if the kids want me to tell or not, so I just have to make sure that they are happy for e to tell you cause if their not…well, their wouldn't be a house for us all to live in will there?" she joked. We both laughed…

"But I'm sure they won't mind, they like you since you saved us and all" she told me

"It was nothing" I said

"Well, its okay, just tell us when you and the kids are ready, its okay" I told her. She nodded to me and smiled brightly

"Well, let's have dinner. I'm starving!!"

* * *

Well I hope you all like this chappie and it's long as well. I knew that everyone must've wanted a longer chapter and her it is. It took me a while to think up of what I was going to right, but I finally got something that I liked. Anyways hope you guys like and please review after you've read this chapter to tell me what you thought. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Recap**

"Well, its okay, just tell us when you and the kids are ready, its okay" I told her. She nodded to me and smiled brightly

"Well, let's have dinner. I'm starving!!"

**Chapter Six**

After a nice sleep, I decided that I should tell Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol who the father of Xiao Hu, Peony and Cherry are. I know that they are anxious to know….

Therefore, I decided that I should tell them after breakfast.

"Xiao Hu, Peony, Cherry?" I yelled out from my room

"Yea?" they replied

"You guys ready? Its time for breakfast and I want to tell you something"

"Okay we're coming!" then you could hear little footsteps running towards my room. Then I heard the door creak open and saw their heads popping in….awww their just so adorable at times

"Yes Okaa" all three of them said at the same time

"Come in kids sit on the bed I want ot ask you something"

"Ok"

When they got on the bed I waited until they were comfy and I bent down in front of them so that I was eye level with them.

"I want to tell Syaoran who your father is, I know you guys know and its exciting to be able to call him daddy…isn't it?"

"Yay! We can call him daddy now!" Peony and Cherry yelled out

"Yep but after breakfast okay?"

"Okay"

"Alright then go get ready for breakfast"

"Okay Okaa" and they went back to their room to get changed and ready. Ever since they were young they refused to get their own rooms, so they share a room. For the twins its because they don't like being alone and they love to have their older brother in there as well in case there are any "ghosts"

I then took a huge breath and went to see if everyone was eating breakfast already, and as I expected they were all there.

"Syaoran after breakfast I'll tell you and the others who the father is and everything else okay?"

"You sure Saku?" Meiling asked me

"Yea, its time he knows anyway"

He nodded and continued to eat breakfast along with everyone else

I then continued to go and make breakfast for the kids and me. When the kids came down we all sat together and ate breakfast and me trying to help them eat. After breakfast we all went to the living room, when everyone was comfortable

"Syaoran…" I paused. I could tell teat he along with the others want to know

"Syaoran, the father of Xiao Hu, Peony and Cherry is…you"

The next thing I knew I heard -thud-thud-thud-

Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo had all fainted

* * *

Sorry that it's a short chapter I'll try to make it longer next time, and sorry I took so long to update I didn't know how I was going to write the next part that's all…sorry 


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap:**

"Syaoran…" I paused. I could tell teat he along with the others want to know

"Syaoran, the father of Xiao Hu, Peony and Cherry is…you"

The next thing I knew I heard -thud-thud-thud-

Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo had all fainted

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

10 minutes later….

"Okaa…why is otou-san sleeping?" Cherry asked me, I sweatdropped cause I really didn't know what to say..I turned to her

"Well Cherry, umm your otou-san is well, uhh fainted cause he just found out you guys are his kids"

"Well then why are uncle Eriol and aunty Tomoyo sleeping as well?"

"Because they are surprised as well"

"Oh ok"

Syaoran POV

I started to stir, I think I'm in bed…I thought it is only morning why am I in bed again? Maybe I dreamt that I woke up, I don't know…it doesn't really matter. Might as well get up and get ready for breakfast….but then I heard someone calling me

"Otou-san!"

"huh? Who's calling me dad?" I turned and saw Cherry sitting at the end of my bed

"Umm…Cherry I think you've mad- oh…" then I remembered what happened this morning and what Sakura told me…WAIT!! So I'm their father??? How can this be? I haven't known Sakura for that long….

Then I turned and saw Sakura and the others sitting in my room, everyone is here except Eriol and Tomoyo, wonder where they are….

"Ummm Sakura?"

"Yea" she replied and looked at me straight in the eyes….we were staring at each other for so long that I forgot everyone else was still in my room and watching us. But then I remembered I have to ask her….

"How can they be my kids? I mean its not that I don't like them, its just I've only met you and it usually takes a long time before a child is born and growing up to be 4 to 6 years old…."

"Ahh well, is it alright if we wait until Tomoyo and Eriol are here because I really don't want to re-tell the story when they come" she asked me

"Umm yea sure, but where are they?"

"They fainted the same time you did" Yoshiyuki replied

"Oh alright then…are they up yet?" I asked no one in particular..

"Ummm let me go and check, if they are up I'll go and bring them here" Chiharu said and walked out of the room

"I'll come as well" Takashi said and left as well

Then the room was quiet, well until Cherry and Peony started hugging me and calling me

"OTOU-SAN!!!!"

"Are you alright?"

"Do you feel better?"

"Are you thirsty?"

"Or hungry?"

"Umm, I'm okay Peony, Cherry…I'm alright I'm not that hungry o anything since e just had breakfast"

"Oh ok then" the replied but they still didn't let go of me they just continued to hug me and cuddle themselves onto me. Xiao Hu was just sitting next to Sakura, he was watching what Peony and Cherry were doing…I guess he's a bit shy sometimes….i noticed that he's not that much open, much like me when I was younger…

Then I noticed Chiharu and Takashi walking back into my room but this time with Eriol and Tomoyo, they must have woken up, when they came in Eriol and Tomoyo came to my bedside and sat down

"Are you alright Syaoran?" they both asked at the same time

"I'm fine, but Sakura? They are here so is it alright if you tell us now?" I asked her, she looked at me and smiled.

"Sure but just wait a moment, Xiao Hu can you take Peony and Cherry and go out and play? Don't go out of the premises just stay within the area and have Susan there with you as well ok?" she told Xiao Hu

He nodded and replied "Sure Okaa I'll take them outside while you and the others talk, Peony, Cherry, come, let's go outside while the adults talk"

I saw both Cherry and Peony nod and let go of me and got off the bed and stood next to Xiao Hu, one on either side of him, all three of them bowed and excused themselves and Xiao Hu took both Cherry and Peony's hand and walked out of my room. Then everyone left as well, leaving only Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and

I left in the room.

I then turned to Sakura to hear the story of how these three wonderful and adorable children could be mine.

"Ok…how should I start, well you see I know that we have never met before but your parents are best friends of my parents… they had hoped that their children can marry each other, but they had also agreed that if their children don't love each other they weren't going to force it on them. That and also if my parents had tried to force me to marry some guy, onii-chan here would have a fit and kill him before I could even meet him. Anyways, after that both your parents and my parents had children and your parents had to move to Hong Kong to take over the Li Clan, because your father was the leader. So then our parents had lost contact for a few years, by the time that they had finally contacted each other we were already 9 years old, also at that same time, some professor and his colleagues from the Li Clan discovered some way to produce babies that are exact replicates of human babies, meaning that they will behave, eat, play etc like naturally born babies, but what they needed was some DNA and some other stuff so that they can try their theory. Hearing this both your parents and my parents agreed to have both you and me to be the first ones to try this new discovery. So I was taken to Hong Kong so that the professor from the Li Clan could take my DNA and all that so he can test it. After that I went back home, it had took them a year but they finally did it, they had produced Xiao Hu. We were never told about it so no one knew about Xiao Hu yet even your parents didn't know, but then later on they used the samples of yours and my DNA and then again produced twins, who are Peony and Cherry. After that they decided that the experiment took too long and there possibilities that it may not work so they stopped the experiment, even though it had worked twice they still believed that it may be dangerous somehow, so they just stopped." She then stopped to take a breath

Eriol, Tomoyo and I were shocked hearing what Sakura had said, 'that makes a lot of sense, mother and father did always say something about, pity it didn't work we could have gotten grandchildren, or something like that' I thought

"When did you meet the children" Tomoyo asked her

"Well, it was a year back when I went to Hong Kong for a little vacation with the group, and there we met the professor, I didn't know him at the time but he had a picture of me and he also knew my name and my family history and all that, so we believed him, he told me about the story and how the children are mine and some guy's that I don't know, when I asked him who the father of the children is, all he did was give me a recent photo of you. I noticed you when I came into the classroom but I just didn't want to suddenly show up and say that you have children cause I knew that you probably wouldn't believe me, but yea and since last year I have been raising the kids with my brother and the other guys here, they all love the kids and in return the kids got along with everyone in the group and enjoyed playing and learn new things with them." Sakura continued

"Ok I really don't know how to believe this, but for some reason I have this gut feeling that your telling me the truth, cause I know that your lying to me for money cause look at this house you guys can afford like 10 more of these mansions…so I believe you" I told her staring at her

"I just want to know one thing though; would you accept then and allow them to call you dad?" Sakura asked me

'I didn't know what to say, I know that they are great children but being called dad? I don't really kow' I thought I was thinking to myself when I heard Eriol say

"Come on buddy, just let them call you dad, their kids and might I add your kids and they are wonderful children"

"Yea, so Sakura I will happy to accept them as my children and for then to call me dad" I told her with a smile on my face. When she heard this I noticed that she was very happy, because she started hugging me and crying.

"YAY! YAY! Thank you!! Thank you!!" she cried. I was blushing like mad because she was hugging me so tight, in the background I can hear both Tomoyo and Eriol laughing their heads off. She must have noticed what she was doing because she suddenly let go of me and sat on the chair that she was sitting in earlier. She then looked at her hands and started blushing as well

'She looks so cute when she blushes' I thought. I was going to say something but was interrupted when Rika and Yoshiyuki ran in.

"Sakura there is people on the premises; we think that it may be the tigers!" Rika yelled

"And Cherry is missing we think that the tigers must have taken her" Yoshiyuki said frantically

"WHAT!!!" both Sakura and I screamed out. We both quickly stood up and ran outside to help the other and to find the kids

* * *

**To be continued**


End file.
